I Feel Love
"I Feel Love" is a song by American singer Donna Summer, taken from her 1977concept album, I Remember Yesterday. The song constituted the "future" segment of the album, which represented a stylistic progress through time. The title track of the I Remember Yesterday album represented the 1920s, "Love's Unkind" the 1950s, "Back in Love Again" the 1960s and the album concluded with the futuristic "I Feel Love". The song peaked at number six on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and number nine on the Billboard Hot Soul Chart. Internationally, the song topped the charts in Australia, Austria, Belgium, France, Italy, the Netherlands and the United Kingdom, and peaked within the top ten of the charts in Canada, Germany, New Zealand, Norway, Republic of Ireland, Republic of South Africa, Sweden and Switzerland. It quickly became popular in gay dance clubs and was adopted as a gay anthem.[1] "I Feel Love" is ranked number 418 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. "I Feel Love" was added to the National Recording Registry in 2012.[2] Production Before "I Feel Love", most disco recordings had been backed by acoustic orchestras[3]although all-electronic music had been produced for decades. Giorgio Moroder and Pete Bellotte's innovative production of this disco-style song, recorded with an entirely synthesized backing track, utilizing a Moog synthesizer, spawned imitators in the disco genre, and was influential in the development of techno. Moroder went to work on the song with Bellotte in his Musicland studio in Munich. "We wanted to conclude with a futuristic song," he said, "and I decided that it had to be done with a synthesizer."[4] Atypically of disco tracks in this era, Moroder composed the backing track and bass line before composing the melody. Moroder introduced a degree of variety by altering the song's key at regular intervals and layering in Summer's repetitive and synthesized vocals. [5] Critical reception The song would garner Donna her first American Music Award nomination for Favourite Female Soul/R & B Artist. According to David Bowie, then in the middle of recording of his Berlin Trilogy with Brian Eno, its impact on the genre's direction was recognized early on: One day in Berlin ... Eno came running in and said, "I have heard the sound of the future." ... he puts on "I Feel Love," by Donna Summer ... He said, "This is it, look no further. This single is going to change the sound of club music for the next fifteen years." Which was more or less right."[6] Famed music critic Vince Aletti wrote that, "The pace is fierce and utterly gripping with the synthesizer effects particularly aggressive and emotionally charged." He went on to predict that the track "should easily equal if not surpass" the success of "Love to Love You Baby" in the clubs.[7] The album version lasts for almost six minutes. It was extended for release as a 12" maxi-single,[8] the eight-minute version included on the 1989 compilation The Dance Collection: A Compilation of Twelve Inch Singles. The song was slightly edited on the 7" format, the fade-in opening sound reaching maximum volume sooner. A version which fades out at 3:45, before the third verse and final choruses, has been included on a large number of greatest hits packages and other compilations issued by PolyGram, Mercury Records, Universal Music and others, such as 1994's Endless Summer: Greatest Hits and 2003's The Journey: The Very Best of Donna Summer. In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked "I Feel Love" number 418 on their list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. The review for the song stated that Moroder, Bellotte and Summer "claimed tomorrow in the name of disco."[9] Following the track's success, within months Summer and Moroder and Bellotte produced the 11-minute "Now I Need You"/"Working the Midnight Shift" sequence on Summer's 1977 double album Once Upon a Time, which successfully builds on "I Feel Love"'s pioneering ethereal vocals, mechanised beats, sequenced arpeggios and ostinato basslines. Commercial performance In the United States, the song peaked at number six on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] in November 1977, but only reached a peak of number forty five on the Billboard Adult Contemporary. Its 1995 remix peaked at number nine on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play. In the United Kingdom, "I Feel Love" peaked at the top of the UK Singles Chart in July 1977, a position it maintained for four weeks. The 1982 and 1995 remixes of the song peaked at number 21 and number eight on the chart respectively, and sales of these physical singles totalled 956,400.[10] According to the Official Charts Company, together with digital sales, "I Feel Love" has sold 1.07 million copies in Britain as of June 2013, making it the country's 103rd best-selling single of all time.[11] Patrick Cowley remix |} In 1978, disco and hi-NRG pioneer Patrick Cowley created a 15:45 remix of "I Feel Love" which, despite not impressing Moroder, became a popular "underground classic" available only on acetate discs.[12] The remix used loops, keeping the song's bass-line going for extended passages of overdubbed effects and synthesiser parts. In mid-1980, Cowley's mix was released with the title "I Feel Love / I Feel Megalove" and subtitle "The Patrick Cowley MegaMix", but only on a limited vinyl pressing by the DJ-only subscription service Disconet.[12] Since this pressing was not available to the general public for commercial sale, it became highly sought after by collectors. In 1982 the mix was released on a commercially available 12" single in the UK market by Casablanca, backed with an 8-minute edited version.[13] With this wider release, "I Feel Love" became a dance floor hit again, five years after its debut. A further-edited 7" single reached number 21 on the UK singles chart. The Patrick Cowley mix was out of print until it was released on the bonus disc of the UK edition of The Journey: The Very Best of Donna Summer; it also exists on the 2013 double disc I Feel Love: The Collection. 1995 remixes |} Following 1993's The Donna Summer Anthology and 1994's Endless Summer: Greatest Hits, both released by PolyGram, "I Feel Love" was re-released on the PolyGram sublabel Manifesto in a newly remixed form as a single in 1995, including mixes by Masters At Work and Rollo Armstrong and Sister Bliss of UK remixer/producer team Faithless – and also new vocals by Summer herself. The single became a UK number 8 hit, the second time the song had entered the Top 10, and the '95 Radio Edit was later included as a bonus track on PolyGram France's version of the Endless Summer compilation. The song was again remixed and issued as a single in 2005. Official Versions *Album Version - 5:56 *Single Mix - 3:46 *Extended Mix - 8:17 *Patrick Cowley Megamix (1982) - 15:53 *Patrick Cowley Megaedit (1982) - 8:50 *Summer 77 Re-EQ '95 (1995) - 5:51 *Rollo & Sister Bliss Monster Mix (Radio Edit) (1995) - 3:50 *Rollo & Sister Bliss Monster Mix (1995) - 9:50 *Rollo & Sister Bliss Monster Mix (Version Two) (1995) - 6:31 *Rollo & Sister Bliss Tuff Dub (1995) - 5:36 *Masters At Work 86th Street Mix (1995) - 7:23 *Masters At Work 86th Street Mix (Version Two) (1995) - 6:09 *12" Masters At Work Mix (1995) - 11:33 *Masters At Work Hard Dub (1995) - 8:02 *12" MAW Mix (1995) - 6:08 *Qattara Remix (2005) - 7:01 *Almighty Mix (2005) - 8:42 *Afrojack Remix (2013)- 5:59 *Benga Remix (2013) - 7:13 Notable cover versions *1985: Bronski Beat featuring Marc Almond released as a single. *2003: Blue Man Group featuring Venus Hum; performed it live, released as a single and included on the The Complex album. Chart performance | style="box-sizing:border-box;width:505px;vertical-align:top;"| |} References External links Donna SummerJimmy SomervilleBlue Man GroupCategories Category:1977 singles Category:1982 singles